Change for you
by paulette-cullen
Summary: Bella falls for Edward. After a while Edward asked for a proof of love which she gives him: her virginity. In its first q will occur is pregnant when her parents know that their little girl of 15 years is pregnant?
1. Preface: The Big Issue

The characters relates to that the great Ms. Meyer I just play with them this is my first fic I hope you like.

.

.

.

Change "FOR YOU"

PREFACE THE BIG ISSUE

My name is Isabella Swan Cullen daughter of Renee and Charlie Cullen if Billionaires are good at this time the richest in the world followed by the second richest my uncles Esme and Carlisle Cullen Swan I have a twin brother his name is Emmett is very good with me but he lives with our guys and that her daughter is not in the country and in New York is his girlfriend all his life but has only 15 years is one of the most famous fighters in the world but also his girlfriend Rosalie hahaha but not as a fighter as a model involved in all types of bridges she has a brother like me mellisa his name is Jasper and Alice is my cousin's boyfriend and see if everyone is a celebrity because she is vailarina and is a musician Maybe you is that they use his name and I cullen. I use the name of my mother and I do not like that I fear for my class.

All that changed in the hours I'm pregnant, from small and been in love with Captain Edward Masen in basketball but I never ignored the overnight I started to talk and asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend as a good stupid will I said yes but I regret every day of my life I live with my uncles and my brother after my children have planned a sweet revenge back using my real name and Tanya and Edward are going to regret what I hizieron because when he planned to tell Edward that estava pregnant with Tanya if I found a very low blow told he would lose what most would come to love asked me to let him explain but I do not leave but that explanation I could give.

In all this time formed a plan inplica to Alice Jasper Emmett Rosalie and I ofcourse. All this with the help of my father that I will get everything I ask because I have reason ever since and asked him what plan plan since coming to live with my aunts, Alice and Jasper then added to my plan and they live far from here (New Work house of Esme and Carlisle) the date that begins my vengeance on Sept. 24 the day of my birthday.

Thanks for reading my first fic.

.

.

*

it is very short.

.

.

*

The next chapter is also short.

.

.

*

The big problem is called and there is that the problem starts in history.

.

.

*

Kisses and hugs.

.

.

*

Berry PauPau


	2. Report

The characters do not belong to me are the incredible Mrs. Meyer

.

.

Change "for you"

REPORT

We were sitting in the room, and my parents were very nervous and upset and I was staring

"Isabella can talk because we're scared," said Renee

"I remember mama Edward Masen?

"If you're in love boy from small but you told me not to if you and I always told you to fight for," said my mother.

"If that turns out we were dating," he said with his eyes on the floor and watery eyes

"I'm glad my baby and when I can conoser" "I wonder renee excited peers who do not understand me well (note the sarcasm)

"We were no longer breast," I said looking up and my mother looked at me blankly when I was crying

"But what has happened, I ask Pope Bells

"Today I went to his house so I found I had to say something very important and as he did not want to wake Ms. Masen went to see if your window open estava but what I saw was not only that but he was in bed with Tania a school cheerleaders

I hardly could speak only listened to my sobs, my parents came to hug me while I calmed down and then I asked again.

"And that was the thing you had to say?" I ask that they knew they had found out as you want so we tell you everything at once

-Al .. the pairs .. .. .. .. I was only with Migo .. .. .. for one .. "I bet that will began sobbing esntre again

BET-TO SWEAR THAT KILL! Very annoying, "said Charlie

"They bet ... a.. .. On .. that .. I could take .. a. ... The bed .. y. ... I .. ... I love success!" Cried the final

Charlie always been very angry but not to me but I think Edward and to upset my father was not a good idea since it was one of the biggest traders of the country and had people doing everything Contal a good amount of money and I'm sure Edward did not know that he never knew my full name ISABELLA SWAN CULLEN as stupid and not always welcome begged my help and there is always estava me for everything but that ended up that the new hours ISABELLA SWAN'm not stupid and asshole that is left of all and does everything for Edward to hour the only thing I am another that I love my son and I have to go to the front.

"Daughter, I know it is not easy but you have forgotten everything," said breast and note that not even the worst

"But I hurt much just told me that was a bet you know how it feels to be told Gorta 4 eyes ugly and that nothing the most popular school tells you he loves you a month after you give the proof of love that did not believe in your love that only went about with that was popular for what I got it and got pregnant so RENEE LITTLE AS YOU FEEL ME NOW TRUTH ????- I asked but I realized that was not best as both renee and charlie estava frozen

-PREGNANT bastard ???... pregnancy and then I told you it was a bet? "Said my father was very upset

"What are you doing?" I ask my mother and a bit quiet

"He knows?" I ask my father very angry

"I want to go with Aunt Esme and Carlisle a while an they always wanted to live with them I can find a job as a waitress or anything else, not this idiot knows nothing and does not want you to find out I'll be back some day and go to avenge the "I swear it very seriously and taking away the tears from my eyes.

-If you want I will not oppose but I have something so you can take revenge on Edward Masen, "my father while my mother nodded

"What?" Ask intrigued

Edward and Elizabeth Masen Masen are Edward's parents when I say your revenge Begins and I can help with that, "my father seriously

"Thanks Dad I think they use very soon ... I'll call and tell Esme that I want to go with them will thrill Emmett for more than 4 years have not seen my brother.

-Ok-told my parents to see

-We leave you can talk to them calmly

Look on my cell phone number for Aunt Esme she was like another mother to me when I found the number I did not dare to check it is assumed that you would say HOLA TIA DECEPTION ME KNOW THAT MY BOYFRIEND WITH ME FOR A BET Estava I slept with him STAY ME PREGNANT BUT CAN NOT Veroka that was what he had to say but not hours but more a front so I thought how to do it and I kept thinking but for now my thoughts took another direction and started to plan my revenge would begin as soon as I arrived in the ginásio Rosalie Hale if the famous model is the good girl betrothed to my twin brother Emmett Cullen Swan convenseria then after my brother the famous wrestler back to Forks to complete my come on he would enter a beautiful but that which sorry approach is good time to call and check Esme thought the number of Aunt Esme ***-***-****.

"Hey," asked the sweet voice of Esme

"TIA!" I cry I believe they became deaf lol

-Bells daughter how are you? "Said excited

"Actually, not very well aunt why llamava you to see if I could get some time with you in your home

"Of course you can stay here as long as you want and you'll finally conoser which is the problem you better I'll tell you when in your home Esme not think you can say it on the phone and so I tell them to all at once I arrive in three days you can tell Emmett and Rosalie Carlisle who are the day you arrive at your house there and tell him I have to say something very important and emerald is not that your daughter wants to find out but I prefer talk to you before I tell then I told ALICE Esme with a neutral tone estava sure they would help me without saying anything or Jusgara

"Of course you do not toil in heaven and Alice is not it an even finish school and does not reach you and then you were finished? -

-No, but take all courses and just go to school for not being bored okay

Sky-ok see you in three days time

-Ok, aunt give my regards to all bye

-Bye-aunt Esme said and hung

The three days went by quick mind and here estava me on the plane en route to New York thinking about what happened ....

I hope you like it.

.

.

*

In the next chapter appear Emmett, Rosalie very different and loving.

.

.

*

Carlisle and Esme.

.

.

*

and.

.

.

*

for those who wonder what role does Alice.

.

.

*

He is 17 years and is the daughter of Carlisle and Esme.

.

.

*

There is a surprise in terms that maybe Edward and some of them suspect.

.

.

*

REVIEW stop.

.

.

paulette-cullen


	3. Uncles

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME ONLY WITH THEIR GAME CHARACTERS.

.

.

Change "for you"

Uncles

I was asleep when we landed so the flight attendant woke me and I get off the plane and luggage search find a taxi because he had been to reach the home when the lights are on, and estava estava a black Mercedes and a yellow Jeep BMW between nobody noticed so as Emmett was on my back you hitch came back screaming like this girl and they all laughed when I change the cry of shock about the happiness

"Little sister misses you a lot," said my brother

"I em - I told him as he burned

-Which was what we had to say I ask Rose

Rose Well not too easy to explain, why do not we sit "I said as I felt that umedecian eyes and I started to pickerel

, Which is what happens bells? PROCUP-I have said to me Em

I sat in my brother's Regas him while they continued sollosos

EDWARD-MASEN you remember em? "I asked him with hatred of his name desir

-If you fell is not, "asked doubtful

Boyfriends-if we did one and a half ago

"Good," she said excited dwarf

Both em-ni "I said as the tears from my eyes descends

-Why you say that beautiful? "I wonder I felt that was already very tense because not once said

"I'll tell you everything at once interrupts I please," asked

-Ok bells tell us, "said Emmett

Breathe before continuing ... and think the best way to tell and no but that is impossible ENoG

"From one day to the next one began to ask me Edward homework help asked me to come to his house to eat when their parents were not directed paresis such a gentleman and always loving me he loved me and said if I loved him when we turned Month boyfriends told me that if he could give the most precious thing I had at the memory-sollose I did not know what he meant and asked him what he meant and he told me as we are talking here an hour I wanted my virginity and I I said no, then I said was that I did not love him enough to give the most pres said I wanted as I said not only estava trying to be popular to be his girlfriend so I agreed and delivered it was very stupid but I love him loved him so much but that changed estava pregnant I found out that "everyone was silent and stunned by what he was telling, when I found out it was to say even a part of me was scared the other was very happy because it was expecting a child and the only man who loved but any change in less than a minute, I planned to continue but Emmett territory had been furious and stopped when I was going to continue

"Do not want to post on imbesil do not know who you are?" "Wonder Em

-No, no .. He does not know of pregnancy, or that I am the daughter of charlie cullen and I always use the last name cullen swan instead of I do not want all that, "I fear very serious answers

"And then why do not you said it?" Emmett asked confused by hour

"I will continue telling what happened-breathe-ondo wait for mom and dad were asleep to go to his home when the lights in his house opposite estava off so I went to the back of the house where the window was Edward and I was strangely turned on the light, I always said that was not at that time why he was asleep and that "slept early" if it is on the front of the window is shut the estava me into the pit of one of the school cheerleaders and you understand what they were doing it?-all-the HOOKER nodded Tanya asked me what I did in Edward's room I told the truth I thought he was my boyfriend when he started to laugh and ask "Eddy" if I abia said of the bet, we started to mourn while Emmett was hugging me, I had to sleep with a fat and why I'm here with your help and Rosalie may carry out my revenge is that if I want to help no problem but I really need your help Think about it if they can not even let you know who lost what I most wanted to hear me in a dream that loved me for what I want in your subconscious but I do not want that I just want revenge help me? "a bit hesitant to ask them whether or not my former assistant.

"I'll help and accounts with me for all if my teddy bear does not love you do not mind helping you to accompany me every day to ace ginásio least the same hours ago me and change your clothes for a more revealing for when you return Forks that is what will you do it? "I ask my friend rose inconndicional she was betrothed to Emmett but we have 15 years they were very independent and to live together always loved an that's the only thing I envy them, and more if I do not want em, "he said forced him bossy tone

"Of course you count with me but you thought of something?" I ask em is not to change anything you do not have to think a plan welcome hahaha

-If, in the case of my pregnancy and when NASCAR adelgasar babies one month after I come back and you have to acompanartodos your Rosalie Alice if you want and come up with her boyfriend I will go with Mike and we will be all the embidia famous of all and sorry if I'll take them all in my come on but I want you to know that I am not forcing or they will not fence, "was all I said

"Do not toil in that if I do not want to convince them," said Rose

"Thanks to all of truth and if you do not want me to stay at home Esme just tell me and I look for a place to stay," I'm trying not to peer

"Sure you're not like my daughter, you stay here in my house

"All I want," I said with new tears down my cheeks-A All-said, getting up and giving kisses to everyone on the cheek

An already past 3 months past that and an many things these days I'm thin but not like Rose to get started I'm fine without you I can not put on diets because I am pregnant and that would cause little damage to my day today was my first ultrasound and I could know that I entered estava rosalie softy emotions bathing when I think she would be very well dressed and Rose and I let my hair the way for me agan ultrasound.

WHAT IS ALL CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT I HAVE ALMOST NO INSPIRATION.

.

.

*

THERE ARE MANY PROBLEMS AT HOME AND IT MAKES ME DO THIS HARD.

.

.

*

Hope you like GOOD NEXT.

.

.

*

MANY ARE ALREADY KNOW WHAT COMES IN THE NEXT.

.

.

*

WHO BELIEVE THAT SEA.

.

.

*

Child.

.

.

*

LEAVE A REVIEW WITH YOUR OPINION.

.

.

*

WHICH ONE OF THE TAPE.

.

.

*

FIC saldra SO IM A SEND YOUR REVIEW WITH YOUR REAL NAME AND AGE CAN DO MORE FOR REAL.

.

.

*

GOOD AFTER we read ourselves.

.

.

*

PAULETTE-CULLEN


End file.
